


All I Really Want

by elounarry



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slight underage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elounarry/pseuds/elounarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bressie knows his history with Niall is complicated, but once he finds out Niall’s had a fling (or few) with Harry he decides he needs to step up and not let things rest between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Really Want

Bressie leans back from Niall, breaths quick and chest tight. He barely registers Niall’s concerned “Bressie?” as he stands up and makes his way to the sliding glass door that leads to his back patio. Once outside he sits down and tries to even out his breathing while pulling at the collar of his shirt, feeling hot. He sits there for several more minutes until he feels his panic die down and lifts his head from the spot between his knees. 

“Bressie?” he hears again. He turns to see Niall standing in the doorway worry clear on his face. “I’m really sorry,” he says and Bressie shakes his head because none of this is Niall’s fault. It’s no one’s fault really, it’s something that just happened. Bressie knows that their hanging out and guitar sessions held a little more than just friendship. The way they looked at each other when they sat close and how their fingers would linger together when Bressie would direct Niall’s fingers on the guitar strings. He felt terribly guilty, with Niall only being seventeen and Bressie 29, it made him nervous to even be around him at times. Like Niall was bringing out some predator side he didn’t know he had. But kissing Niall, not only ten minutes ago, had created a spark within him he’d never felt. Holding Niall’s slim body against his broader one made his insides feel heated and the soft moan Niall let out went straight to his crotch. Until he remembered who he was kissing, and now he’s sitting on his back patio recovering from his guilt induced panic attack with Niall standing next him.

“Are you okay?” Niall asks softly.

Bressie takes a few deep breaths, “yeah, I will be.” He’s about to speak again when Niall says “hold on” and walks back inside. He hears the faucet running then Niall comes back with a glass of water, sits on his knees next him, and hands him the glass. Bressie thanks him.

It’s silent for a few minutes save for the sounds of Bressie drinking. After he swallows he says, “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He feels awful for saying it, he doesn’t want to, but he can’t do this now. Niall’s too young for a man turning 30 this year. Plus they both have upcoming projects this summer that are going to take up their time. At least that’s what he tells himself. Niall’s hurt expression breaks his heart and he almost wants to take it back.

“You’re too young for me. I’m old,” he laughs but it lacks humor.

“It’s not like I haven’t done…that before,” Niall says referring back to their intimacy on the couch.

Bressie shakes his head, “I like you, Niall. I like you a lot. But I don’t think we should do this right now.”

“Right now?” Niall repeats.

“Well yeah—” Bressie starts.

“Then we’ll wait. I turn eighteen in September and then we can start something then,” Niall says.

Bressie wants to say that he may be legally an adult at eighteen but he’s still a teenager, but Niall’s looking at him with determination and he can’t bring himself to say no.  


“Okay then. We’ll wait until you’re eighteen.”

\--

“We’ll wait until you’re eighteen” was two and half years ago and Bressie’s still waiting. They’ve had countless missed chances and almosts but they were never the right time, with either too many people or too much alcohol made it hard for them to get in the moment together. Except today it’s going to be just the two of them, sober, and Bressie can’t stop wiping the palms of his hands on his shorts.

He jumps when he hears three knocks on the door and then the sound of it opening as Niall lets himself in.

“Bressie!” Niall calls out. Bressie wipes his palms once more before walking to the front and seeing Niall standing on the front steps, bike in both hands, smiling wide. “Ready, big face?”

“Yeah, chief,” Bressie says and grabs his bike, rolling it out.

“How’s physical therapy?” Bressie asks once they get going.

“Eh. It’s alright, I guess. A bit killer at times, but I’m getting through it,” Niall says. Bressie notices that Niall’s already skinny legs look even thinner in the skinny jeans he’s wearing, but doesn’t say anything about it.

“And the surgery itself went well and everything?” 

“Yep. Fixed needed to be fixed. And Harry came to visit which was nice.”

Bressie frowns a bit at the mention of Harry. He doesn’t want to be jealous, but he is. He knows the whole band is close but there’s something different about how Niall and Harry act with each other, both on stage and outside of work, and it irks him.

“You two seem pretty close,” Bressie says. He’s not looking at Niall but he can tell Niall heard the slight bitterness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Niall says voice low. “Something wrong with that?”

Bressie keeps his eyes ahead as they peddle past a park. Yes, there’s something wrong with that. He knows he’s being possessive of someone who isn’t even his, but Niall and him were supposed to be something a long time ago. The thought of anyone, even Niall’s own band mate, getting there before him caused his jealously to rise.

“No, just wondering.”

“His is my band mate and we—”

“Did you sleep with him?” Bressie blurts out.

Niall immediately breaks and plants both feet on the ground, “Bressie.”

Bressie turns the bike around until he’s next to Niall and stares down at him. Niall’s eyes trail down to the handlebar and his eyebrows are knitted together. “We’re both single, what do you expect?” he whispers.

“I expected something between us, not you and him,” Bressie says.

“You didn’t even want to do this at first. I had to convince you to wait until I was eighteen,” Niall says roughly.

“Then you turned eighteen and then what?” Bressie gestures with open arms. “Nothing,” his hands go back to the handles.

Niall sits up straighter in his bike, mouth gawking, “you make it sound like we’ve never even kissed before. We’ve almost fucked,” he says.

Bressie’s head snaps around to make sure no one is listening in on them. Once he feels they’re safe he says, “We were drunk. I wasn’t going to fuck you while we were drunk.”  


Niall shakes his head and walks backward with the bike, turning it around and peddling back the way they came.

Damn it.

Bressie wants to kick himself as he trails behind Niall. This was supposed to be a nice bike ride and things just spiraled in a way he didn’t expect. He tries to catch up to Niall a few times but every time he gets close Niall speeds up a little more not even glancing to the side. When they reach Bressie’s house they’re both a bit short of breath and Bressie wordlessly watches as Niall peddles to the trunk of his car, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking it. He steps off and lifts the bike into the trunk, setting it on its side, and shuts the door. Niall doesn’t move, continuing to look at the ground almost as if he wants to say something but can’t quite get it out. He brings his head up as Bressie steps off his bike himself and lays it on the ground.

“See you around,” Niall says and makes his way to the driver’s side.

Before Niall can get there, Bressie grabs Niall around the wrist and drags him to his front door while trying to fish his keys out. Niall stays silent as Bressie leads him into the hallway then shuts the door behind him. It’s completely silent in the house and Bressie’s thoughts are so loud he knows he needs to act before he changes his mind. He turns back to Niall and uses his height to push him back against the smooth plaster of wall. Niall’s eyes are wide like he’s scared but trying to hide it, not wanting Bressie to know. Bressie toes off his shoes while keeping eye contact with the blond and Niall shortly follows after.

Bressie bends down and wraps his arms underneath Niall’s behind and lifts him up, pushing Niall’s back to the wall. When he has Niall at eye level and thin legs wrap around his waist he finally goes in for a kiss. It’s timid at first, having been months since they last did this, and Bressie wants to map out every line of Niall’s mouth to the best of his ability. They start getting more confident with each other and Bressie begins moving his arms around to cup Niall’s backside and starts rubbing it. He moves it and rotates Niall’s hips so Niall’s crotch is rubbing onto his lower abdomen. It’s when he hears Niall moan right into his mouth that he gets a better grip back onto Niall’s hips and carries him all the way to his bedroom. 

Bressie almost trips a few times getting to his bed but once he makes it he crawls on his knees and gently lays Niall down so his head’s on the pillow. This is all too familiar to Bressie, like déjà vu, having Niall’s lithe body underneath him with legs open wide to conform to Bressie’s size. He presses his crotch harder into Niall, earning a high pitched moan, as he remembers back to that one night. That night after the Olympics where they had too much to drink too little inhibitions with Niall begging him to fuck him. His voice had been slurred, raspy and hot and his eyes open with lust. Turning him away had been an almost impossible feat, somehow doing so with Niall’s grabby hands touching him wherever he could. 

Bressie disconnects their mouths and stares into Niall’s eyes, now dark and hazed over.

“Is this what you want?” Bressie asks, his voice breathy.

“This is what I’ve always wanted,” Niall replies, emphasizing the ‘always’. He must’ve been thinking about the same event as he had, and Bressie shakes his head the slightest bit.  


“You wouldn’t have wanted it like that. We were so drunk. This means a lot more than fucking to me,” Bressie almost holds his breath at his confession. He meant those words, but he didn’t mean for them to come out so soon. 

Niall smiles softly, “me too.” Bressie lets out a short laugh and lets Niall bring his head down so their lips attach. He slips his hand up Niall’s shirt, slowly trailing up his body and rubbing his nipples. Niall arches up into his touch, almost whining into Bressie’s mouth, so he does it again and Niall tries to arch back even further. Bressie brings his hand back down and gets the tip of his fingers in Niall’s jeans, resting a hand on his hip. Niall pushes his body up against Bressie and he takes the hint and lets Niall lead them as they roll over. Their crotches grind together as Niall straddles Bressie’s waist, the friction from their jeans rough and their kissing lessens into more opened mouth breathing. Bressie’s large hands clutch onto Niall’s ass and moves his hips in time with Bressie’s own, who’s now almost bucking off the bed to get more.

Niall pulls himself from Bressie and sits in his lap, grinding down a few times and biting his lip and Bressie could come on the spot from the image alone. He almost chokes on his breath when Niall crosses his arms at the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, back arching out and his abs flexing as he pulls his arms out of the sleeves and slings it to the ground. Before Bressie can even touch him Niall’s immediately grabbing at Bressie’s shirt and attempting to get it off as well. The larger man helps him out by pulling his shoulders off the bed, ridding of the material and discarding it to the ground next to Niall’s. Bressie’s face goes smug as he looks up at Niall, who’s awing at Bressie’s built body and takes to tenderly running his hands up his chest and through the coarse hairs.

“Harry doesn’t have this much chest hair,” Bressie states. Niall stares at him in almost disbelief, then a small smirk takes its place and he shakes his head. They connect their lips again, Bressie wrapping his arms around Niall’s slim figure as they rut against each other, feeding moans into their mouths. Bressie’s hands find their way to Niall’s waistband and unbuttons his jeans, but is stopped when fingers grasp around his. Except for heavy breathing, they’re both silent as Niall slides down the body beneath him and settles between the jean clade legs, palming at the confined member. Bressie sighs at the touch and bucks his hips up a little in hopes that the blond will get the hint. Thankfully he does and Niall gets his jeans undone and tugs it down along with the boxes. Once off Niall stares down at the erect member and almost has a look of uncertainty. Their eyes meet and Bressie sits up on his elbows, with Niall lifting his head as well.

Niall averts his eyes, “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. Do you want to do this?” Bressie would never push Niall to do something he didn’t want to do, but he’s praying Niall says yes. He wants him so bad.  


“Of course, It’s just that…I’ve never been with anyone this…big before,” and Bressie swears Niall’s already flushed face goes even redder. 

“You do what makes you comfortable, okay? I’ll take care of you,” Bressie says and cups Niall’s face, bringing them in and kissing him tenderly. After they disconnect, Niall goes back down and Bressie lies on his back with one hand behind his head, waiting for Niall to continue. He gasps when Niall finally goes down. He’d been expecting for Niall to slowly take him in and get a feel for it but instead the smaller boy went down as far as he allowed himself before coming back up. 

“Fuck,” Bressie breaths out as Niall adds his hand, working at the parts his mouth doesn’t cover. Several times Niall tries to take in too much and ends up gagging and Bressie would be lying if he said that the sound and feeling of it didn’t make him harder. 

He can tell Niall’s getting more comfortable with it as he tilts his head for better angles and even licks a strip up the length while maintaining eye contact. That’s when Bressie stops them, knowing if Niall goes any longer the day will be cut short. Bressie reaches forward and hauls Niall up into his lap and with one hand around Niall’s waist lifts both of them and turns them over, Bressie now looming over Niall who has wide eyes.

“Startle ya?” Bressie smirks.

“That was really hot,” is all Niall says, still a bit thrown by the quick move. Bressie laughs and kisses his way down Niall’s neck and chest and hastily removes the only clothing left between the two of them. He works Niall over a few times before taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He uses his other hand to hold one of Niall’s thighs open and runs his hands over the skin. Niall’s deep, breathy moans go straight to his dick and he has to use every ounce of self-control not to touch himself. When Niall’s breath speeds up Bressie pulls off and removes his hand, now both of them trailing up white thighs. His hand travels to the long scar that extends from just above the knee cap to below it, fingers tracing along the line.

“That feels weird,” Niall comments in a low voice. Bressie runs his hands up Niall’s thighs to his chest and rubs over both nipples, red and pert. Niall whines and throws out a curse. 

Bressie wants to take this slow, he doesn’t want to hurt him, but if this is how Niall acts and looks during the foreplay he can’t hold himself back much longer from the real thing. His hands fall on the bed on either side of Niall capturing his lips in a firm kiss. Their bodies touch as Niall wraps his arms around Bressie’s broad back and brings him lower. They both hiss when their members touch and look at each other, suddenly remembering what they were there for. 

The larger man leans over to the night table next to the bed and pulls out lube and a condom and sets it beside where he and Niall lay. 

Bressie sits on his haunches between Niall’s spread legs, “you ready?” he asks as he pops the lid and pours a decent amount onto his fingers.

“Uh-huh,” is all Niall responds with, chest heaving with aroused excitement. Bressie uses his hands to span Niall’s legs further apart and reaches down to his entrance. He inserts one finger, gingerly pushing it in and pulling it out. Niall exhales thickly from above and slides his hands along the duvet then fisting it as Bressie speeds up his pace. When the muscle feels loose enough Bressie adds another one, watching intently as Niall’s eyes screw up and moans escape his mouth. The red blush Niall’s been wearing seems to spread even further to his ears and down his chest and Bressie uses his other hand to touch the hot skin of Niall’s torso while scissoring his fingers and opening him up. The smaller boy keens at the sensation and grabs at the duvet even harder when a third finger is added. He can’t form any coherent words, only moans and pants as the digits fill him up, opening, turning, and thrusting.

Bressie switches between watching Niall’s pleasured facial expressions and his fingers disappearing into Niall. The sight of it makes him cave, and he grabs hold of himself and works it over, eliciting a moan from his throat. It’s almost too much. What he’s experiencing has only ever been a fantasy of his morning shower wank, but now it’s right in front of him. He doesn’t need to imagine how Niall feels around him, he has the real thing.

“Brez. Please,” Niall pants from below him, face and chest beautifully flushed and eyes half lidded with desire. Bressie removes his fingers from the tight heat and rips open the condom packet and rolls it onto himself. After it’s comfortably fit, he settles himself between Niall’s legs, hooking an arm under his good knee and inclines over him, almost bending him in half. Bressie waits a few seconds to make sure there’s no resistance from Niall’s joints before he fully adjusts himself. Niall’s hands make their way to Bressie’s ribcage and rests there, not having much room for movement, although he doesn’t seem to mind. 

There’s a thick sheen of sweat on Niall’s forehead that Bressie finds his eyes glued to, watching as it drips down his neck and onto his chest. He holds himself at Niall’s entrance and peers back up into blue eyes. Bressie dives in for a kiss while simultaneously inserting the head of his member into Niall. Their kiss is broken as Niall’s mouth drops open at the feeling of being opened up, eyes screwed shut with small cries escaping him with every inch Bressie sinks into him.

Bressie holds himself inside Niall so the smaller boy can get used to the length. His head is buried in the paleness of Niall’s neck, trying to regulate his labored breathing and wait for Niall to loosen up around him. It takes a moment for Niall to find his breath and to say that it’s okay to move. A hiss is dragged from Niall on the pull out, and Bressie stops when nothing but the head is inside.

“You alright?” Bressie asks, concerned for Niall’s pained expression.

“Yeah,” Niall pants out, “just keep moving. I’ll get used to it.”

The next several thrusts are slow, opening Niall up and Niall’s hisses turn into moans. Bressie begins to pick up the pace a little more, going a fraction faster with every moan Niall releases. The euphoria is overwhelming as he lays over Niall, caging the smaller boy in who now has his eyes closed and is easily taking Bressie in. He’s tried not to think about it, but he can’t stop his mind wandering to Niall being with Harry. Did they take their time with foreplay? Was Niall this vocal with him? Did Harry treat him well? Even though this isn’t some competition Bressie wants this to be better than every intimate minute Niall ever had with Harry.

They rock back and forth in sync with Bressie occasionally slowing his pace down and watching as Niall’s mouth goes slack at the measured thrusts hitting his spot. Bressie removes his arm from under Niall’s knee and places his hand on the bed to create more leverage for himself, Niall then wrapping his legs around his waist pulling him closer. The pressure of Niall’s hand on his side becomes absent and he glances down to see the hand working himself over. Bressie stops his thrusting to adjust the both of them, gripping on to Niall and moving them further down the bed so they’re lying flat. He picks up the pace again and takes in every cry and moan Niall releases, the tightness around him sending him closer to the edge. 

The bed creaks underneath them from the rhythmic movement and Bressie knows Niall’s getting close with his sped up jerking and higher vocals. Niall’s eyes open and make contact with his only for a few seconds before the dark blue is gone and Niall’s shouts become more gradual. With one last cry Niall comes over the both of them, his orgasm wracking through his body. The sight and sound of Niall coming makes Bressie speed up and not long after his grunting fills the room and he spills himself into the condom. His breaths are heavy as he goes in and out of Niall weaning the last bits out. 

Bressie pulls out completely earning small groan from Niall. The slim legs around his waist fall and he stares down at the exhausted body, flushed, sweaty, and beautiful.  


“You alright?” Bressie asks. Niall hasn’t moved or opened his eyes since he came and he wonders if something happened to him. The blond lazily rotates his head to face Bressie and opens his eyes, almost looking lost, before coming back and smiling softly.

“Yeah. I’m alright,” he says and brings his hands up to cup behind Bressie’s neck and brings him in for a kiss. Bressie feels weightless. The tension between them is completely gone and he’s never felt so light before, never felt so safe and calm in a single moment.

Bressie takes it upon himself to gather a towel and clean them up, wiping off sweat and cum and making sure the condom makes it to the trash can. When Bressie gets back Niall’s already under the covers waiting for him with a blissed out look on his face. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Bressie asks with a smile as he crawls under the blankets and turns himself so he’s spooning Niall.

“Yes, you big goon,” Niall laughs, “I’m just happy.”

“Yeah, me too.” They kiss several more times before finally settling down. They have a lot to talk about when the wake up. The obvious obstacle that is their careers and how they’re going to plan things out, and of course Harry. But Bressie doesn’t care about those things right now. All of it insignificant with Niall in his arms and he falls asleep to the sound of level breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> There is never enough Nessie out there so I thought I'd add to our tiny little ship :)


End file.
